A solar cell utilizing sunlight draws attention as an energy resource replacing fossil fuel such as petroleum and coal. At present, a silicon solar cell using crystalline or amorphous silicon, a compound semiconductor solar cell using gallium, arsenic etc. and the like are actively developed and studied. However, they have a problem that they are difficult to be used widely due to a high energy and cost required for the production thereof. A photoelectric conversion device using a semiconductor fine particle sensitized with a dye, or a solar cell using the same is also known, and a material and production technique for producing the same are disclosed (see Patent Document 1, Non Patent Document 1, Non Patent Document 2). This photoelectric conversion device is produced by use of a relatively inexpensive oxide semiconductor such as titanium oxide. Therefore, this photoelectric conversion device draws attention by the reasons that there is a possibility to obtain a photoelectric conversion device of a lower cost compared with a conventional solar cell using silicon etc., and that a colorful solar cell can be obtained, and the like. However, there remains a problem of the conversion efficiency lower than a silicon solar cell, and then further improvement of the conversion efficiency is desired (see Patent Document 1).